Objectives: (1) To establish methodology for the storage of viable mammalian embryos, (2) to assess the effects of freezing and low temperature storage on subsequent in vitro and in vivo development, (3) to determine if mammalian embryos of various species respond similarly to freezing and low temperature storage, and (4) to provide a bank of stored embryos.